


Fire emblem awakening lost hope

by Otts486



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otts486/pseuds/Otts486
Summary: The future is built upon the past as it is our experiences and the choices we make that define the path we walk. History has its roots in the paths of the victorious as it is those experiences that help define history and forge a better future, but what if the experience of the victorious wasn’t what was expected and history took a dark turn? The results would be catastrophic as war and death spread all across the land and there are none who know this better than the second generation of shepherds.





	1. One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the internet, so I've been playing a lot of fire emblem awakening recently and got the idea to write a fanfic about the future children and what it was like before they crossed through time. Now about Morgan; I'm still not entirely sure if I want to use both but they are gonna be Owain's younger siblings so yeah. This is also my first ever fanfic and I welcome any and all criticism. Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy.

An ocean of flames blanket a city, their crackling mixed in with the screams of innocence and the roaring ferocity of the dead.

A woman frantically looked over her shoulder to check on her pursuer. Her eyes, stained with tears, widened noticing how close it was. Picking up speed she rounded a corner only for a mixture of shock and horror to overtake her face as her path was cut off by flames. She quickly turned around only to see a risen quickly closing in on her. 

“RAWR!!” the risen roared as it prepared to drive the axe into the woman. The maiden raised her arm over her head as she tightly shut her eyes.

“SACRED STONES!!” a youthful male voice suddenly cried out. Just then a young blonde haired boy wearing a yellow myrmidon uniform fell from the sky stabbing the risen in the face. Killing it instantly.

“Ha Hah fear not fair maiden for I, Owain Dark, have vanquished the demon soldier of death,” The boy shouted as he struck a victory pose. 

“Oh thank you lord Owain!”, The women said graciously.

“Not a problem for my sword hand that hungers for justice was in need of sating,” Owain responded.

“Now allow my guidance to lead you to a place unreachable by these creatures of darkness”, Owain continued as he started walking away. The villager, a little confused, followed closely behind.

\--------

 

“Here you all shall be concealed securely!”, Owain said as he led a couple villagers into a small opening patch surrounded by trees and bushes by the castle. 

Here he then grabbed and pulled on a small chain raising a door sized plank of wood, revealing a staircase. 

They walked down the stairs until they reached a somewhat narrow barely lit hallway. They continued walking through the dank, dusty, and cold hallway as small candles lined the walls creating small patches of light allowing them to barely make out the iron door at the end of the hallway. 

“This door shall prevent the baring fangs of the dead to reach you.”,Owain announced opening the door.

The villagers sweat dropped at this thinking, does he really have to speak like that?

Behind the door was a large dark room. There were about five ylissean guards and nine or so villager refugees along with a single pegasus. A wooden table stood in the center of the room accompanied by four wooden chairs. On the south side of the table there was a fireplace and to the right of that stood a shelf stuffed with pots and some vegetables. Oil lanterns on the corners of the room slightly illuminated the darkness. 

As they entered the room the villagers accompanying Owain frantically looked around looking for friends and family. Owain just stood by the door. 

“Owain you’re back!” A young high pitched female voice called out.

Owain turned to see a young blue haired girl with small twin tails and wearing pegasus knight armour running towards him.

“Ah Cynthia; yeah I’ve managed to save a couple more citizens, how was your round around the town?” Owain inquired in an uncharacteristically ‘normal’ tone. 

“I was only able to rescue one villager” Cynthia responded with a solemn expression, “What kind of hero am I?” She pouted.

“Hah with an attitude like that you’ll never reach my level of heroism and awesomeness.” Owain said confidently

“You’re right I just need to try harder next time!” Cynthia shouted, “just you wait I’ll be a great hero on the level of even father or mother!”

“...”

“...” 

“At any rate these should be the last of them”, Owain stated breaking the silence in an uncharacteristically serious tone. 

“Yeah” Cynthia responded agreeingly, “we should probably go help out Lucina now.” She suggested.

“Yeah, we should” Owain agreed, “But one more thing Cynthia” 

“What is it?” Cynthia inquired turning her head slightly as she walked out the door.

“Were you able to find anything regarding them?” Owain asked in a depressed tone

Cynthia, knowing who he was referring to, took a deep breath and sighed. She turned around with a solemn expression on her face.

“Sorry I wasn't able to find anything.” She answered 

“Oh I see” Owain said looking downward.

“Owain, I-” Cynthia tried to comfort him.

“No, it's fine.” Owain said cutting her off.

“Anyway we should get moving Lucina is waiting for us” Owain said walking down the hallway.

“Yeah” Cynthia agreed catching up to him with her pegasus.

\-----  
( In the throne room)

Several risen were gathered here and were overwhelming the ylissean soldiers attempting to slay them. One blue haired princess, however, was holding her own fighting tirelessly to save everyone she could.

“Hyaa!!” Lucina cried out slashing down a risen. 

A beserker risen tried to strike her down with its axe. Sensing danger Lucina spun around and leapt to the side and slid across the floor. A couple more risen ran at her axes raised. Lucina prepared to counterattack when suddenly the wall collapsed sending debris everywhere. 

\----

“That came from the throne room! Owain we have to hurry!” Cynthia shouted sprinting down the castle halls.

“Right!” Owain shouted in agreement as he ran after her.


	2. Grima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up fire emblem fans and welcome to chapter two of "Lost Hope". I'll be honest though this chapter was really hard for me to write because of Grima but I think it turned out okay. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and all reviews and criticism are welcome.

The dust cleared revealing Lucina to be mostly unharmed hanging from a ledge where the back wall once was.

"So ends the human race" a maniacal voice rang out.

Lucina managed to pull herself up and immediately got into a combat stance with both hands on falchion's hilt.

That voice?! But why is he here? Lucina asked herself while looking for the source of the voice.

"The future is built upon the past" the voice stated, "but your kind shall never see it" the voice continued laughing maniacally.

Over there! Lucina realized turning to the gaping hole in the room only to see three glowing red eyes staring down on her.

Grima, Lucina thought with a mix of fear and anger.

"Your mother and father are dead, tiny one." Grima said raising his head preparing to strike.

Lucina raised falchion pointing it at the fell dragon. There was a mix of fear and determination on her face

"Now it is your turn… TO DIE!" Grima yelled as he thrust his head forward intent on devouring Lucina.

"AAAHH" Lucina cried out with fierce determination whilst preparing for Grima's strike.

This is it but if this is the end I can at least go down fighting. Lucina thought waiting for the fell dragon to strike.

"RADIANT DAWN!" Owain suddenly yelled out thrusting his sword at one of Grima's eyes stopping him inches away from Lucina.

"ARGH!" Grima cried out recoiling his head in pain.

"Owain?" Lucina asked now in shock.

"Lucy over here!" A voice called out.

Lucina looked to her right to see Cynthia, on her pegasus, running toward her with her hand out stretched. Snapping back into reality, Lucina grabbed Cynthia's hand and quickly climbed onto the pegasus.

"Owain I got her now let's retreat!" Cynthia yelled as they flew across the room

"Right!" Owain nodded

"why you little!" Grima roared in anger regaining his composure.

Grima then let out a powerful roar that reverberated across the city.

"Ahh!" Lucina and Cynthia screamed as the pegasus was nearly blown away by the force of the roar.

"Hgnng" Owain grunted trying to stand his ground as small pieces of rubble and dust flew past him.

Using this chance, Grima's head lunged downward towards Owain at incredible speeds.

Crap! Owain cursed, his eyes widening at what was happening.

"Owain!" Cynthia and Lucina yelled in concern whilst recovering from the shockwave.

Grima's head only centimeters away from him, suddenly stopped. A loud silence then overtook the room.

What's going on why doesn't he strike? Owain thought in confusion unable to move due to shock.

Now's my chance! Lucina thought snapping back into reality and dashing towards the fell dragon.

"Lucy what are you-?!" Cynthia asked in concern

"Helping Owain; you go hide behind that pillar over there!" Lucina ordered.

Heh heh heh I sense something from this boy; I could find use out of him,Grima mused beginig to exert some magic.

Time seemed to stop around Grima and Owain. As everything faded around them, Owain found himself face to face with a hooded man surrounded by dark energy.

Those clothes, no it couldn't be he's dead, Owain thought in shock, "relinquish your identity now!".

"eccentric as ever I see but I guess that can't be helped." The man spoke in a calm and manipulative tone.

"I said relinquish your identity!" Owain repeated visibly shaken as various negative emotions rattled through his body.

"Impatient are we? Well if you must know I am someone you should know quite well." The man said lifting his arm to remove his hood.

Could it really be him?! Owain thought to himself as his emotions constrained him causing him to freeze up.

"GRIMA!" A female voice suddenly cried out.

"Huh!?" Owain let out snapping out of his trance and turning his head.

"Hmph" Grima grunted hearing it aswell.

Lucina charged towards Grima's head Falchion raised, but just as Lucina was about to strike Grima's whole body suddenly dissipated into shadows.

"Dammit where'd he go?" Lucina Asked in frustration as Falchion slashed the floor where Grima's giant head once was.

"I don't know." Owain said still somewhat shaken.

"Gah ha ha ha ha" Grima's voice rang out, "Count yourselves lucky I'm sparing you for now cause it appears I've got other matters to attend to, but know this…"

"Guh!?" The two teens grunted in fear looking up to see a shadowy figure floating outside the castle.

"I wIlL fInIsH tHe jOb!" The figure shouted maliciously before disappearing in a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's a good stopping point for now. Not much progression I know but we'll get there. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all when I come back with chapter 3.


End file.
